Sometime, Somewhere
by kuroqueen
Summary: Angin musim dingin yang mulai terasa hangat membuatku terhanyut pada suatu masa. / "Aku ingin kau menemaniku membeli sesuatu." / "Dia gadis yang cantik dan ceria. Rendah hati dan lembut." / 'Gadis itu bukanlah aku.' /


**Sometime, Somewhere...**

 **.**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **'Sometime, Somewhere...' punya Aozora Yui**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC seperti biasa -_-**

 **Typo yg luput dari pengamatan,**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

"Sakura, kau melamun lagi?" Siluet seorang gadis yang identik dengan warna ungu itu secara tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahku dan membuatku tersentak kaget.

Aku menatap matanya sesaat, mencoba untuk mengenali wajahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Pikiranku belum sepenuhnya kembali ke Bumi, sepertinya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawabku seadanya, setelah aku merasakan kakiku kembali menapak di tanah.

"Sasuke lagi?" Gadis ungu itu bertanya kembali dengan nada cerewet khasnya, yang sukses membuatku menatapnya dengan tajam.

 _'Beraninya kau, Ino-pig!'_ umpatku dalam hati.

Aku menghela napas panjang menghadapi gadis ungu cerewet yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi sahabatku itu.

"Sudah ku katakan, jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi, Ino-pig. Aku sudah terlalu lelah memikirkannya. Dia sudah lama mati dihatiku!"

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan meninggalkan Ino yang -kurasa- menatapku dengan pandangan bersalah.

 _'Berhetilah menatapku seperti orang bodoh, dasar Ino.'_

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas panjang guna menenangkan diri.

 _'Sepertinya kolam di belakang sekolah akan cukup menenangkan,'_ pikirku.

Aku pun segera melenggangkan kakiku menuju area belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Angin musim dingin yang mulai terasa hangat membelai wajah dan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda milikku, dan membuatnya beterbangan dengan lembut layaknya kelopak bunga Sakura yang terbang terbawa angin.

Aku kembali terbawa arus dan menerawang jauh pada memori menyakitkan yang seharusnya aku lupakan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

"Sakura, apa kau ada acara saat malam natal nanti?" Suara berat itu mengangetkanku yang entah saat itu sedang berada di ruangan mana di negeri antah berantah sana.

"A-apa?" aku menatap pemuda pujaanku itu dengan tergagap.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?" Kurasa aku menatapnya dengan wajah yang merona merah karena malu ketahuan sedang melamun.

"Apa kau ada acara saat malam natal nanti? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi." Pemuda dihadapanku menatapku dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, sepertinya. Yah, aku tak pernah bisa menebak dengan pasti apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkan oleh pemuda di depanku ini. Wajahya selalu datar dan dingin, bahkan saat menatapku saat ini.

"Pergi? Kurasa aku tak ada acara, Sasuke-kun. Kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku membeli sesuatu." jawabnya datar.

 _'Christmast gift kah? Untuk siapa? Apakah untukku? Pasti untukku, kan?'_

Berbagai pikiran merasukiku dan membuatku kembali tenggelam pada dasar jurang pikiranku.

"Sakura, apa kau mendengarku?" suara baritone pemuda di depanku kembali menarikku untuk menapak tanah, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ah, ba-baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu." Aku memaksakan senyuman terbaikku untuk pemuda di hadapanku itu, berharap ia tak mengetahui perasaan aneh yang merasukiku saat itu—meskipun aku tahu, dia tak akan peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

Dan perasaan serta pikiran aneh yang menghampiriku saat itu tidak menghilang sedikitpun bahkan hingga kami bertemu kembali pada malam natal seperti yang dijanjikan.

"Terima kasih karena menemaniku hari ini, Sakura." Aku menatap tidak nyaman pada senyuman langka yang saat ini terlukis dengan indahnya di wajah pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sisiku itu. Meskipun tak bisa ku pungkiri jika aku kembali terpesona padanya, tapi senyuman itu membuatku merasa tidak tenang.

"Kita akan membeli apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku untuk mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahanku yang tidak beralasan sama sekali.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah toko pernak-pernik, dan mulai melihat-lihat barang yang di pamerkan oleh toko kecil itu.

"Sakura, menurutmu aku harus membeli apa?" Sasuke menarik lenganku untuk mendekat padanya.

"A-aku.. Ah, kau mau membeli pernak-pernik ini untuk siapa?" Aku mencoba melawan kegugupanku dan bersikap se-normal mungkin di hadapannya.

 _'Kami-sama! Kami sungguh dekat!'_

Aku merasakan wajahku mulai terasa panas dan memerah.

"Hn.. Untuk seorang gadis." Sasuke menjawab dengan datar seperti biasa. Tapi, terasa kehangatan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Gadis? Dia gadis seperti apa?" Kurasakan wajahku semakin memerah. Apakah aku boleh berharap bahwa gadis itu adalah aku? Aku pasti sangat bahagia jika menerima _christmast gift_ dari Sasuke.

"Dia gadis yang cantik dan ceria. Rendah hati dan lembut."

Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Sedangkan aku? Aku merasa seperti ingin mati ketika menanti lanjutan kata-kata Sasuke dan melihat ekspresinya saat itu. Ekspresi yang sama sekali belum pernah aku lihat.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk membalas setiap waktu yang dia berikan untukku."

Lagi. Senyuman itu kembali terlihat. Senyuman yang membuatku semakin gelisah. Senyuman yang membuatku seakan ingin mati.

 _'Gadis itu bukanlah aku. Jika itu aku, senyuman itu pasti ditujukan padaku.'_

Hatiku perih dan sakit. Aku menatap lengkungan indah yang terlukis di wajah pemuda di depanku itu. Tatapan matanya yang menerawang jauh semakin membuat hatiku hancur.

 _'Gadis itu bukan aku.'_

Aku merasakan sejumlah besar air telah mengisi bendungan di sudut mataku. Senada dengan hatiku yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus segera pergi. Oh, iya. Soal hadiahnya, sepertinya gantungan di sebelah kanan atas cukup bagus."

Suaraku pasti terdengar bergetar sangat dahsyat.

Aku menatapnya sejenak dan memaksakan senyum terbaikku agar terlukis di wajahku yang telah memerah karena hamburan air mata yang tak dapat aku bendung lagi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku berlari meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku merasa Sasuke masih tetap terpaku di tempatnya dan memperhatikanku dari kejauhan hingga aku benar-benar tak dapat melihatnya lagi.

 **.**

 **End of Flashback**

 **.**

Pluk.

Air kolam yang semula tenang, kini telah bergoyang-goyang akibat sebuah batu yang dengan sengaja dijatuhkan oleh seseorang kedalamnya. Seseorang yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di sebelahku dan menatap ke arah kolam, sama persis seperti yang aku lakukan.

"Hinata?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura?"

Gadis berambut panjang indigo itu bertanya padaku dengan suaranya yang khas dan lembut, yang membuat hatiku semakin hancur setiap kali mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Hanya menenangkan diri." Jawabku dengan senyuman yang aku paksakan.

Gadis itu terdiam. Menatap jauh ke dalam kolam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dan keheningan kembali menghampiri atmosfer di sekitar kolam ini.

"Hinata, selamat ya." Aku mencoba untuk membuka suara.

"Selamat untuk apa?"

Sepertinya gadis indigo itu tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku.

"Soal Sasuke-kun. Selamat, ya." Ucapku dengan senyuman pahit yang aku paksakan.

"Sasuke-kun?" Gadis itu terlihat sedikit serba salah. "Tapi, kau sa-"

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Tapi, Sakura. Kau sa-"

Aku tak sanggup mendengarnya mengoceh lebih jauh karena air mata yang sudah mulai mengalir melalui sudut mataku. Aku melarikan diri dari Hinata yang masih berdiri di tepi kolam.

 _'Ah, tidak adakah tempat di sekolah ini yang bisa membuatku tenang dan melupakan semuanya?'_

 **.**

 **Aozora Yui**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Maaf jika endingnya agak aneh. Tapi, Yui harap fict ini tidak se-aneh yang Yui pikirkan XD

Thank you for reading~

Review please~


End file.
